Moon
The 'Moon'Nitrome.com - Avatars → Hint: The sleeping man flew around the Moon and made a contact with strange little astronaut is the main character in the games Cheese Dreams and New Moon. Appearance The Moon is yellow, and made of cheese. It has freckles, white eyes, and small buckteeth; it appears to be frowning. The Moon is seen to sleep during the night, watching over earth. Game information Cheese Dreams series In the Cheese Dreams series, the moon was swallowed up by the S. S. Squeakstar. Because of the low gravity in the ship, the moon bounced around. The Moon bounces while in the mouse ship. It can bounce rather high, and has the ability to bounce over space mice. The moon is heavy enough to push switches down, and can only touch hazards or enemies three times before it falls apart and dies. Melted cheese will instantly kill it. Nitrome Must Die The moon appears on floor 20, alongside the Parasite as the second boss in Nitrome Must Die. The Moon is very large, and at the start of the level becomes enslaved by the Parasite, who drops down from the start of the stage. The Parasite controls the Moon, thus the Parasite is really the boss and the Moon is its slave. When the Moon is enslaved green goo starts to drip from it's mouth and its eyes are green. Battle The Moon fires green bullets out of its mouth, rotating around to always face the player. The weak point of the boss is the Parasite, which the Moon tries to keep away from the player by adjusting to the player's movements. After the boss' health bar reaches 2/3rds, the moon will become crazy for a moment, spinning around out of control and firing waves of bullets at a fast pace. After this special attack is over, the boss will settle down and go back to its usual routine of rotating to fire at the player. When its health reaches 1/3rd, the Moon will perform his special attack once more, after which the boss will start moving towards the player, leaving the center of the room. When its health is entirely depleted, the boss will explode. Cheese Dreams: New Moon History While the Moon was sleeping somewhere above Earth, the S. S. Squeakstar came to swallow the Moon. The Moon found himself in a cell bouncing around inside the ship that looked bigger than it did on the outside. He realized that he was captured for cheese. He eventually found other planets were captured in the ship for the same thing and led them to escape. He got to the core reactor to find out that the Sun was captured to power the ship. Game information Same with Cheese Dreams, the Moon bounces in the ship but this time he can defeat the space mice by bouncing on their heads, not at the sides of the mouse, to break their helmet and jumping on them again to kill them. When the Moon is harmed, stars are seen going around his head. As the stars disappear, the Moon gains more health until reaching full health again. Touching any hazard two times consecutively will result in death. Melted cheese results in instant death upon contact. Variants Cameos The Moon has made appearances in other Nitrome games, mostly cameos. Games *Small Fry - The Moon can be seen sometimes in the background of Small Fry. *Cosmic Cannon - The Moon will frequently be shot from the cannon the player controls. *Chisel 2 - One level in Chisel 2 takes place on the Moon, where two groups of bomb crabs move clockwise. The level is almost completely the same as level seven of Chisel. Skins * Retro skin - The Moon appears being launched out of a pipe * Party skin - The Moon appears sitting, with the astronaut on its head Gallery File:Chisel Moon.jpg|Bomb crabs on the moon in Chisel 2 File:Moony.png|The Moon in the Retro skin Small Fry Moon Cameo.png|The cameo in Small Fry Cdreams1happymoon.png|The Moon grinning after a level is completed Full_cheesedreams.png|An avatar of the Moon Cheese Dreams 2 demo icon.png|The Moon in the icon of Cheese Dreams Demo Cheesedreamsicon.png|The Moon in the icon of Cheese Dreams New moon icon.png|The Moon in the icon of Cheese Dreams: New Moon Cheesy Xmas.png|The Moon wearing a Santa Hat in a blog post Moon_Mars.png|The Moon compared to Mars Moon_Saturn.png|The Moon compared to Saturn Moon_LostMoons.png|The Moon compared to the three Lost moons Moon_Mercury.png|The Moon compared to Mercury Sun_rolling.png|The Moon compared to the Sun Moon_S._S._Squeakstar.png|The Moon compared to the S. S. Squeakstar (outside) Moon_inside.png|The Moon compared to the S. S. Squeakstar (inside) Planets.png|The Moon next to Saturn, Mercury, Mars and the Lost moons Trivia *During his boss fight in Nitrome Must Die, the Moon doesn't have a damaging hitbox when doing his special bullet attack. This allows the player to escape the attack by going through the moon without getting injured. *Sometimes in Nitrome Must Die, when the player hits the Parasite enough, the Moon shakes and never shoots again. This is useful because the player can go up and kill the Moon easily. *In level five of Cheese Dreams: New Moon, the Moon is introduced to the S.S. Squeakstar's power system, which melts cheese on a conveyor belt for fuel. One of the cheeses on the conveyor belt is moon cheese, which has the Moon's face on it. References }} Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Cosmic Cannon Category:Main characters Category:Male characters